Fifty Shades of Me!
by VampyWildCat
Summary: My name is Ana Steele, I'm a sixteen year old teenager and I'm in love with the idea of falling in love. Christian Grey is my new best friend whom I haven't known from a very long time. One day I was ditching one class with him when everything changed. Now the real question is that have I really found the love? Or is it just Lust!
1. Ditching

"Seriously Ana! Aren't you sick with all this drama? Aren't you over with enough of heart breaks?"

The answer was Yes & No. Yes I was through with all this like hell a lot of times but No, I'm still not done with it because, as much as I hate to accept it, this is what my life has become. This is what my life was all about. I wanted a unique life, an interesting life, an adventurous life & I've got it! Of course I've to face its consequences now.

No matter how many times my friends give me lecture and I agree with them not to date anymore, I just always go with what I feel like doing. The only one to whom I listen is me. Whatever my gut feeling says to do, I do it without seeing any logical reasoning or thinking about the results. That's me. I'm Anastasia Steele and this is my story.

Well, I'm a sixteen year old girl studying in junior session at a normal, maybe not so normal, high school. Life's amazing with everyday a new drama, mis-happening and some challenge. Even my friends sometimes wonder it out loud in front of me that how complicated my life is. No, I don't think its rude of them to say that, I rather take it as a compliment pretending to think that they all must be dying to have a life like this when the truth is the it's me actually who is dying to have a life like them. A normal, routine and scheduled, boring, sleepy life! Yeah, that sounds pretty interesting to me.

"Dude, Love will happen to you. But it will happen when it has to happen, not when you'll go looking for it." I remember these words my friend said to me not long ago, I don't really think I was looking for it right now but I think it has happened. I'm not sure yet of course. It's been like just a couple of days.

Anyways now moving on from sulking about something that can't be changed, my story basically starts from the pre-breakup situation with my tenth or eleventh boyfriend (I really lost the count) Jose. Well he was so far the only boyfriend whom I've fallen rapidly and most in love with or at least that's what I think.

But if there's any quality in me except being attractive, kind, cheerful, popular and entertaining, that it is the fact that I know myself and my feelings very well unlike others who are confused all the time. Let's say Jose, for example, yeah he is really damn confused about me and that makes me more & more frustrated every day.

This is actually second time that we are trying to work-out. First time, he dumped me because I got drunk on his birthday party and my head was aching like hell which got everyone worried at the party. But hey, at least I didn't create any nuisance and he was totally oblivious about this point. So he left me and I spent like, a weak writhing in wordless mental agony as I really loved him. I fell into major depression and when I was just exactly coming out from it, Jose decided to regret his decision and come back into my life apologizing to me like a weeping kid and then when I accepted him back, he decided to ignore me again saying he's really confused about me.

So here I was, sulking over my 'inexpressible' situation sitting next to my new best friend Christian Grey. New because it's been hardly months that I've known him although we went to same coaching classes till last year but neither of us did ever gave a second look to each other then. This year he came to study here in my school and with a coincidence, we had same classes together except for one where I go for psychology and he goes to study Math.

When he came newly here, I used to have small talk with him every day as I already kind of knew him but that was it. We used to hang out together with a few friends but I never had any deep conversations with him. It was sometime in early August when I was in depression of Jose dumping me, I was avoiding any type of social contact and wasn't talking to my friends that I sat next to him. We chatted for a while and then, I don't why but he told me about his crush. Maybe it was because he trusted me or maybe it was because he knew that Leila, his crush, was my friend.

And as my friends know me for the title of Ms. Match-Maker, I planned for Leila and Christian to be together. I helped Christian and I succeeded in it. They were a happy-go-lucky couple, but sadly only for a while.

I still remember that day, it was four days after I accepted Jose back, it was Christian's first kiss with Leila, or anyone for that matter. He was damn happy about finally experiencing the first kiss of his life when shortly and shockingly after an hour or so of the kiss, Leila broke up.

There was no reason, nothing. She refused to talk or tell anything or listen anything to and from anyone. We all were in a bit shock, but I still can't imagine to what depth Christian must have felt.

Well, coming back to present, since the day we first sat together and he told me his feelings about Leila, we sit next to each other every day now. It's been exactly a week today when Leila broke up with him, he is still getting over it I think. And as for me, well I'm trying to figure out whether or not to kill Jose and then die myself. No one knew what was going to happen in the next hour.

Christian and I decided to ditch a chemistry class and roam in the basement. It was actually a staff meeting going on in principal's room. So to our wonder, the basement was totally deserted. Like, there wasn't even a mosquito flying. That was the time when I suddenly felt this electric charge between us, the atmosphere getting more tensed every second.

"I wish Jose was here right now." I said, breaking the suddenly awkward silence, my voice sounded too husky even to my own ears. I cleared my throat. "I mean it's such a nice opportunity here, to spend some quality time." Any attempts to keep my voice steady, have been failed and I know that he knew it too.

"I also wish for Leila to be here with me." He said with an over calmed voice or that's what it seemed to me. "But she isn't here." This time, I don't think I imagined his voice being husky.

Then there was the inappropriate awkward silence between us again. Suddenly he said, "Come here, I wanna show you something." He took my and led me into the small cornered, totally isolated like the whole corridor, The Yoga Room. The lights were on but, as if purposely, they were dimmer than I've felt them on other days. Maybe it was me over imaging this stuff. I really need to control my little wild fantasies.

That's when I realized his purpose to bring me here. This room is called the make-out room of our school, this is the room where exactly a week ago he kissed Leila. He wanted to show me this place as a way of missing Leila, that's what I kept telling myself but my instincts knew better.

Christian was still holding my hand, he led me into the farthest corner of the room. I immediately knew that this was the very spot where he and Leila must have kissed. My breath came out in small and rapid paces, surely he could notice it too. I tried once more to control myself, "I really wish for Jose to be here." I whispered, my voice short.

"But he isn't." His voice mimicked mine. Short, whispered and distant. Suddenly, as if it was through a mutual understanding, I moved closer to him and hugged him. His arms folded around me and surely I wasn't imagining his anticipation. Yes, I do imagine a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them.

It felt too right and yet too strange to be in his arms. I let my andraline go completely and relaxed into his arms, breathing slowly and steadily. Once I felt better, I wanted let go of him but his arms around me restrained that. I looked up in confusion. That was the biggest mistake I ever did, if it has to be counted as a mistake which I honestly don't.

Our faces were just an inch or so away and my breathing again changed rapidly. My heart pounding so loudly that it can come out of my chest at any time. I didn't know for sure, but I think I was trembling a bit too. I looked at his lips, slightly parted, small and rapid breathes coming out of them noiselessly, unlike mine. Then I looked up to meet his eyes. I think they mirrored mine, our intentions way too clear.

Very slowly he leaned forward, and stopped just a few centimeters away. He looked me in the eye and all I could was remain frozen at the spot. "You want to?" He asked me in a quiet voice. He seemed confident yet hesitant at same time. I couldn't answer him as my throat was too tight to even let out a that moment I realized that I was holding my breath.

I answered him in the only way I could, I covered the distance between us as I smashed my lips to his.


	2. Mistake

**Wow! So many followers in just a day! My inner goddess is thrilled with the response :P LOL. But seriusly though, you readers Rock.**

**Christian : Well, well, well, isn't it the oh-so-sexiest-and-hottest girl on the planet. VampyWildCat!**

**ME : OHH MY GODD. This can't be real. Is it the Sexiestestest and hottestestest man in universe? Christian Grey! Am I dreaming?**

**Christian : No my love, I came here for you.**

**Me : *Moth drops open* Noo wayy! Please say that you are taking me to the Playroom?! *Jumps up and down***

**Christian : Of course I would. But there's something you need to know...**

**Me : What? *Stops jumping***

**Christian : You don't own Fifty Shades trilogy and none of us.**

**Me : What? NOOOO. That's not true!**

**Christian : Yes sweetheart it is. You don't owe The Red Room of Pain. Not my Ana, not our love s****tory and certainly not me.**

**Me : NOOOOOO! *Faints***

* * *

><p>Before I realized it, I was already wildly kissing him and he was kissing me back.<p>

His lips felt so soft against mine, I can't resist moaning and my lips parted softly which gave his tongue an opening into my mouth. His lips were gently moving gently while his tongue stroked and explored the the depths of my mouth way too wildly.

Next thing I knew was my hands were making their way upwards to his hair. I ran my hand through his soft hair once or twice, then fisted both my hands into them, thus pulling him closer to me without breaking the kiss. His hands moved down through my back up and down. His lips were a little nervous. I can feel his inexperience of kissing through our kiss and the thought made me smile. His teeth were gently grazing my upper lip and my inner goddess was literally flying in air.

His teeth clattered once or twice with my lips but I was too busy to notice that. I was lost in my own world with these not so and yet so much alien feelings filling in my body. I was on fire, breathing wildly and I knew he was feeling the same kind of intensity.

Back somewhere in the deep part of my mind, my logical mind was trying to process through these feelings. Something was changing in the way I kissed him and the way he kissed me. Hell I have kissed and been kissed by some guys before too but this was the most confusing, sudden and intense kiss of all times.

As I was kissing him, I was getting to know more about him. By the way he touched me, by the way his lips moved with mine in sync, by the way his hands roamed around my body. It was like we were communicating in our own way. I had never felt to intense before. Pleasure was flowing through my body and bathing me. Our kiss never breaking. I was enjoying too much! I didn't wanted this to end. Ever.

Suddenly, as if my sub-consciousness had just woken up from her sleep and noticed what was happening, a word rang sharp and clear as bell in my head. "_JOSE". _The next I knew was that my hands were automatically pushing him away from me. He seemed to realize that and easily backed away.

For a moment there was a wide distance between us, I caught my breath and then raced towards the exit. Only thought in my mind was to race up all the way to my classroom on the second floor.

_What the Fuck is wrong with me! What the fuck did I just do! Oh god I cheated! I cheated on the love of my life. _But even as I was thinking this, 'cheating' suddenly seemed a beautiful word. My sub consciousness was thoroughly disgusted with me while my inner goddess was dancing and swirling smoothly like a ballet dancer. Yeah, that's the only place where I can dance yet alone perform swirls.

I was absent-mindedly walking towards the stairs, or rather running, when Christian called me from behind. "Hey! Wait for me too." I don't know why but I stood there completely still as he approached me and together we went upstairs. He seemed to be at complete ease, as if nothing had happened.

Then, I was talking out loud like a hysterical girl. "Oh god I just cheated on my boyfriend." And I started laughing. Christian joined in too. "Hey there's nothing to laugh about it. You have broken up, you can do whatever you want to but for god sake's I already had a boyfriend and I just cheated in him." Saying that, I started laughing again.

Well actually I was trying to feel guilty and be disgusted or ashamed or both at myself but here's the thing, I wasn't feeling anything bad about what I just did. It felt amazing, although he quite sucked at it but it was worth it.

We went upstairs and I excused myself for the powder room. There were a lot of things going on my mind and I needed to calm myself down. All this time my sub consciousness yelling at me.

_God what the hell did you just do?! Do you have any sense you moron. What the fuck about Jose? For god sake he is your boyfriend! You should be regretting what you just did._

But the fact was that i was really trying hard to regret what happened and feel guilty about it. But I just couldn't do it. It was too intense and swooning and so much pleasure feelings boiling inside me that refused any type of regretful emotion to run through me. So I ignored my sub consciousness. It wasn't really helping me at all.

I finally reached the powder room and looked myself in the mirror and I found a girl with way too flushed cheeks, gasping through parted lips, eyes extremely bright and overall face was having this inner glow like… like a vampire would have. _Holy hell! What a little kiss of few minutes could do to your body!_

Well I hardly ever feel to flushed or I actually hardly ever blush! But when I looked at my reflection, my cheeks were way too much bright they had ever been. _What has he done to me? Well whatever it was, it was amazing._

But there was something wrong with my upper lip, it was burning in an unusual way & I think I have kissed enough times to know that this wasn't the after kissing effect. So, I tugged my upper lips and twisted it upwards in a way that I can see its inner side in the mirror. I saw a long red line running across the right side of my upper lip and dark red blood freshly drying on the line as a coating. _Holy hell he bit me! Ughhhh!_ I was angry beyond anything. HE is gonna pay for it! But then, my inner goddess was clapping her hands like a 5 year old and dancing madly.

Then, the thought just came to me, if he had kissed Leila like that... then no wonder why she dumped him! HAHA. Of course I was just kidding to myself cause I knew the truth too. It was... it was... was... Well something I can put into words. Yeah, it was that much awesome.

So basically here I was... disgusted as well as thrilled with myself, my sub-consciousness eyeing me disapprovingly while my inner goddess watching me with her dreamy eyes. I was angry on both him and me yet I was over-the-top delighted and totally turned on. I was both excited and nervous for what's gonna happen next.

I was experiencing the fifty shades of me, Anastasia Rose Steele. All credits to Christian Grey that wits of my royalty were literally scattered in Yoga Room of the basement of my school.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you soo much for reading.<strong> **Please Review! You swear of Christian Grey ;)**


	3. Repetition

**To harryskittengotclaws, XLollipopLoveX andVampiresAddicted - You beautiful people never cease to motivate me. love you all.**

**To my readers - You all deserve a personal playroom for reading my story. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the fifty shades trilogy or the characters. The story, however, is mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTEXT.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was a mistake! It will never happen again!<em>

_It was a mistake! It will never happen again!_

_It was a mistake! It was a mistake! It was a mistake!_

But even as I have kept screaming this is my mind from days, I couldn't bring myself to regret it.

Nothing has changed, I'm still sulking over Jose's confusing situation, Christian is still trying to overcome Leila's grief, we still sit next to each other every day and talk like we used to. It feels like that kiss never happened.

But of course, my inner goddess didn't want that and so she has been running her wild fantasies about the kiss in my mind from past six days. It's Thursday today and everything seems normal. Only that I'm not normal, cause my mind is not normal.

That day on Friday, after I came to class, I cursed Christian a few times for biting me but his response was always the same. "I'm sorry but I'm grateful for whatever happened in Yoga Room. Its something I can't seem to regret." And then I decided to let it go because that what he said, was totally a mutual feeling.

So its been six days today after that, uhm... 'Incident' and I was too tired to listen to the lecture. So all I was concentrating on was that how close his hand is resting to mine, how his breathing sounds like music to my ears, how the heat radiating from his body is attracting me more and more towards him. I kept my eyes straight on the board even though I wasn't paying any attention to what teacher was saying.

I knew that if I'll turn my face once to his side, it would be impossible for me to control myself. I've always considered myself as someone who lacks self-control but this time, I think it has been my best shot that I am controlling myself from almost a week. Outside, surely I was looking calm like anything when inside I was burning with desire.

Christian's hand which was resting next to mine slowly moved up in the air and my eyes became glued to his hand. Then, as if he was doing it deliberately, very slowly he moved his hand towards his face and his thumb began to caress his lower lip.

My eyes flew to his thumb's direction before I could stop them to and I noticed his soft, whole and partially parted mouth. As his thumb was running smoothly over his lower lip, my inner goddess became hyperactive in my mind. My sub consciousness was nowhere to be found. My eyes glued to his lips. _Those lips! That had been on my lips just a few days ago. Those lips, that were moving with mine in a perfect sync._

Suddenly the bell rang and I came back on the planet Earth and let out a long breath. I hadn't realized that I was holding on to my breath.

The teacher went out of class, students started dispersing and many other students from different classes came in our class room. I realized it was the recess time. Christian looked in my direction, our eyes meeting for a short second before I quickly darted them away from him to down my hands.

"You wanna hang out?" Christian asked me in his normal cheerful tone. Either he hasn't noticed my misbehavior or he was pretending to ignore it.

"Yeah sure!" I could have said no, but I said yes. I don't why so. It's not like we haven't hung out since that… uhm… 'Incident' but today my gut feeling was trying to warn me I think. And I didn't listen to it. That was the first time I was glad for not listening to my gut-feeling.

We took a few rounds on the second floor, where our classes usually were, then slowly descended down to first floor, then ground and before I knew it, I was roaming with him in the basement. Again!

Since that very... uhm… 'Incident' I had purposely avoided to hang out with him in basement. It was a suggestion from Kate, my best friend. I never hide anything from her and if I try to, she easily comes to know about it. So of course I wasn't able to hide this... uhm… 'Incident' from her even when I tried hard as hell.

The best thing about Katharine Kavanagh, is that she is never ever judgmental about any situation. In fact, she always helps me in these types of situations by warning and advising me what to do despite the fact that I never ever listen to her no matter how hard I try to do so. She told me to keep distance from Christian so that 'mistake' never repeats yet here I was with him in basement. Kate is gonna be angry I think.

Christian is talking about something of his past school, I listen deeply to it speaking wherever necessary. Suddenly he stops in front of an abandoned classroom, lights on, desks scattered in different directions, he open the door and gestures for me to go in first.

I could have chosen to continue the walk or straight away walk towards upstairs or just pretend to avoid his gesture and keep talking with his at that very spot but of course me being Ana, moved inside without thinking about it at all. To which I'm really grateful now.

As I walked further in the room, I heard his footsteps behind me. Small, almost silent and a bit hesitant. And then as if the tubelight of my mind have just blown on, I realized what was going to happen in next few minutes. I kept walking further till I reached the opposite wall of the room and stood there with my back supported on it. Christian copied my posture except that his torso was completely turned to my side. I turned to face him, there was a decent distance of several inches between us, and we started talking again. This time he talked about Leila.

"You know I really kind of miss her." I had to look down when he said it. I couldn't look at his expressions, somewhere deep I knew I would feel very jealous although there was no reason of being jealous. Involuntarily, as if my body has taken control over my mind I moved forward two steps toward him.

My right shoulder was still clinging to the wall as was his left shoulder. We stood facing each other, silent for a moment. I don't know what emotions were going through my eyes because whatever he saw in them, he moved towards me, covering the gap between us. Our faces were closer than an inch. My breath came out in audible gasps as the rate of my heart beat was furiously increasing.

"But it doesn't matters now." He said, his voice barely audible. It took me a moment to understand that he was talking about his previous comment. Does that mean he doesn't miss her anymore or that it doesn't matters that he misses her?

Before I could voice my query, he leaned towards me and my eyes closed automatically. He paused for a second too long and then I could feel his was breath on my face. He kissed the tip of my nose and I heard a hitching sound of his breath as I felt him withdrawing from the closeness of our faces again.

My eyes flew open in confusion and I saw his face just a few centimeters away from mine. His eyes burning with a fire I have never seen ever. His breath was increasing rapidly as he leaned down and kissed my right cheek this time.

My heart stopped for that moment. That was it! I was too turned-on to let my self control come in my way. The second he leaned backward again, my face shot forward and my lips attacked on his while my hands instantly grabbed his face to prevent him from leaning back any further.

As my lips came in contact with his, his defenses crumpled to the ground and he grabbed me from my behind as he kissed me eagerly. Our lips moving wildly in anticipation as my tongue came out to meet his. We fought for domination and finally he surrendered to my wilderness as my tongue started exploring the walls of his wet mouth.

I heard his moan and that gave my tongue more confidence to explore the depths of his inner mouth while his tongue performing the same actions in my mouth. Our lips never breaking the contact. I was gasping frantically but so was he.

My hands once again fisted into his hair and I pulled him closer towards me as if it was possible to be closer anymore than we already were. His hands squeezed my behind as his tongue once again fought for dominance. This time, I let him win. His teeth started grazing my tongue and his one hand, I don't know which one as I was too busy to notice, moved towards me waist and slowly upward.

Without breaking our kiss, his hand very slowly and deliberately moved upwards to my front and roamed around my breasts as he cupped one of it. Which one, I don't know as I was on fire to notice it. My blood boiling in my chest and my heart pounding as if it was going to burst any time, he grasped me from behind and pulled me against him. There was something hard against my thigh, that wasn't there before. It kept growing harder and harder as our kissed deepened. And as I was on fire, I realized it slower than I should have what it actually was. _Holy heaven, it was his erection! His freaking growing erection pressed against me!_

I gasped so loudly to my surprise and this lead to breaking the contact of our lips. We parted away and as we did, I hurried towards the door, to the staircase and in an instant flew up away. This time I didn't wait for him to catch me but he eventually did catch me till the time I reached first floor. I changed my direction and moved towards the junior corridor on first floor, walking hurriedly. He kept pace with me easily and after a few minutes he said in a calmed and cautious voice, "Walk at a normal speed, you are making it seem too obvious that something is wrong." I obeyed him and tried to slow down.

We walked till the other end where on the left were the washrooms and on the right was another set of staircase. "I'll see you in the class in five minutes." I told him in a short yet firm voice. He nodded slightly and went for the staircase while I made my way to the powder room.

I looked myself in the mirror, my eyes again extremely bright, my skin glowing like I was some kind of magical princess and my hair totally ruined. My inner goddess was performing cartwheels inside my head. Yeah, that's the only place I can perform cartwheels.

I started undoing and redoing my hair, all the time grinning like an idiot. I repeated the mistake again. Only that, this time, I'm not calling it a Mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give me your support.<strong>

**Love ya all,**

**VampyWildCat**


	4. Frustation

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy, neither the characters. This story line, however, I do own.**

* * *

><p>"So whats going on between you two?" Kate asked me.<p>

"Nothing. We haven't talked much since 'Mistake No. 2' "

Kate narrowed her eyes at me. Her common gesture when she is usually pissed off at me.

"What?" I asked her non-challengingly and prepared myself for her outburst.

"YOU, ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE! Will you STOP referring to your KISS as a MISTAKE or an INCIDENT? Whom you think you are fooling? Me? Christian? Or Yourself?"

Her words made me cringe more than her voice did. I could feel blood rushing to my face. What the hell was wrong with me? What is it about Christian Grey that makes me blush!

"Come on Ana you got accept it sometime that you have feelings for him." Now it was my turn to be pissed off.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN BY THAT? JUST BECAUSE I KISSED HIM TWICE BY MSTAKE, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I FEEL FOR HIM! STOP BEING SO NARROW-MINDED!" _I need to calm down, I need to calm down! _I took a deep breath. Kate waited for me to finish. That's a really nice quality she has.

"Look it happens okay? Doesn't mean if I kissed him then I should love him. GOD, you won't get married to anyone you don't love because you are pregnant with his child, right?"

Kate looked at me for a minute or so then finally sighed and said, "Okay! Calm down, I'm sorry I didn't mean to temper you like this."

"It's not that. I don't what it is. I don't feel what I'm feeling right now." I looked down to my knotted fingers and bit my lip as I forced the tears from my eyes not to flow down.

"What are you feeling, Ana?" Something about her soft tone made my feelings undo on my tongue.

"I feel so confused and I hate feeling confused. I don't know what to feel about him."

"Oh come on Ana, you're just scared about your heart getting break again and I understand that, You should be scared but running away from your feelings won't help it. Instead you'll be frustrated all the time."

I guess Kate can be sensible too at times, but then, she is sensible most of the times when it comes to me. I still didn't know what to say so I kept staring at my knotted fingers. Kate sighed.

"Ok, do you love Christian?"

"Of course I do." My response was instant, without thinking.

"Are you in love with Christian?"

"No I'm not!" Again, my response was instant. But not without thinking this time.

"Okay, uhm, well I get it. Things are pretty- well not pretty- things are a lot very complicated here for you two _and _between you two. First its his _epic_ break up with Leila, then your problem with Jose, then things going on between you two. But come on Ana, you are a sensible girl. I'm sure you'll figure out something. Just give it sometime."

"Thanks Kate. Honestly though. I don't want Jose in middle of all this. I think I'm gonna break up with him and let myself be clear first. Then I'll deal with him afterwards."

"Hmm, sounds like a fair decision. Anyways I gotta go now. I have a curfew you know. Bye Ana, love you." She hugged me once and went home. As for me, I decided to do something productive and busy myself in other things so that I won't be able to think of either Jose or Christian at all.

I tried to study but I failed. I tried to read, but I failed. I tried to watch movies, but I couldn't bear the kissing parts and then after sometime I gave up on that too. I thought about watching Action movie, but I'd rather die than doing that. I tried to play GTA 5, what? Girls can play and like GTA series too! But I failed in that too. So I did what I mostly do at such situations, sleep over it.

That was the first night I dreamt of Christian Grey.

I woke up shuddering as I came back into my room. I was breathing hard. Never ever in my life have I woken up from a dream in the middle of night no matter how horrible it might be. I could watch all the Final Destination movies in one night and go to sleep and dream all crap about it which would let me not going alone even to the bathroom, but I'd have never ever blinked open my eyes once while dreaming.

As I was calming myself down, I heard some noise not very far away from me. I turned at the source and saw that it was coming from my balcony door. Someone was knocking my balcony door at.. God knows what time it is!

I froze. But then my logical mind thought that if it was some thief or stalker, he wouldn't be knocking the door. I let out a breath that I have been holding for so long. _But what if its some kind of psycho murderer or rapist? _I froze again.

I should have gone back to sleep, avoided this scary sound on knocking, but I don't why I went to the balcony and slowly opened the wooden door. I decided not to open the glassy one just to be safe from the danger. I think my heart almost came out of my mouth when I saw who it was at the window.

"Oh God! Christian?! What the hell! How did you come _here_? What are you _doing here_?!" My voice barely sounded higher than whisper. _Holy hell what is he doing here at this time? Is **he **some kind of psycho stalker?_

"Ana let me in please. I'll tell you everything. Don't be scared, I'll explain it all. Just lemme in please." Something about his voice was too urgent that I open the glassy door without any delay and he came inside. _Please God, don't let Mommy wake up! Please! Or I'll be dead!_

Once he was inside, he closed first the glassy one, then the wooden door and finally turned to face me. It was dark and so I was unable to see his expressions.

"Ok what it is so important that you cam-"

I never got to finish my sentence. He grabbed me roughly from shoulders and kissed me. Hard. My instant reflex reaction should have been to push him off, but I was being driven by my own crazy and burning desires. So my hands that had flown up to push him off were suddenly clinging to him as I pulled him closer and kissed him back, matching his pace.

We didn't even stop to take a breath as were too busy trying to control the fire blazing within us. His hands roamed all over my body and my hands involuntarily moved to his erection. I could feel him hardening and growing into my hands-….

There was a splash of water at my face and I immediately sat up. Bewildered. I looked around as my brain tried to process through information, thinks came into my view clearly and I saw mom with a mug half filled with water.

"Ana you are late for the school. It's teacher's day! You said you needed to go today."

"Oh yeah mom, thanks for waking me up." Saying this, I jumped from my bed and fled to get ready. _Jeez!_ What a dream I had at the start of my day. God knows what's ahead!

"HEY GUYS!" Kate, Elliot and Mia looked toward me from across the amphitheatre as I reached for them. They greeted me and we headed off to second floor, searching our teachers. The entire school was a buzz. Teachers scattered everywhere, students wishing and greeting them, some students getting ready for their performances.

"Where's Christian?" Elliot asked.

"He's on his way, I had a talk with him ten minutes ago. He should be here by now." Saying this, I fished out my phone from my bag and dialed his number. It was switched off. That means he has already left for school. Christian never carries his phone to the school.

After greeting all our teachers, we headed back to amphitheatre and grabbed a few seats with nice view of stage. Though Christian hadn't joined us yet, I still saved a seat for him. I was looking around for him when I spotted Jose with his friends. He glanced at my direction too but ignored me. I decided to ignore him too. Let him stew in his own ego!

"Hey guys!" I heard Christian called from behind as he came to sit next with me.

"Where were you?" Mia asked him, who was sitting on my other side.

"Got stuck in traffic." Christian said and shortly after a few minutes, the function began.

If there's anything classy and worth watching in our school, it is the Teacher's Day Celebration. Students dance, sing act and do comedy to entertain the teachers who work so hard and provide us knowledge.

After a few performances a turned at Christian and saw he wasn't staring at stage but something else. I followed his gaze and saw Leila sitting and chatting with her friends, not very far from Jose. Jealousy stabbed through my heart like a sharp knife. I chose to ignore that feeling and started chatting with Mia as we watched the show.

"Jose has been staring you the entire time." Mia murmured to me and I automatically looked in his direction. As I looked, he turned his head into different direction, pretending to be chatting with his friend. I kept staring at him and then he seemed to look at stage. He never looked back in my direction.

"Quit it! He doesn't even know you're watching him." Christian softly said into my ear. I could feel his warm breath blowing in my face.

I turned towards him and said, "I could say the same for you." Although I felt embarrassed for being caught staring at Jose, I still kept my gaze challenging. Christian looked down and I saw him flushing. _Holy hell! Christian Grey getting embarrassed._

"Anyways, lets enjoy the show." I said and he seemed to relax. We didn't talk much afterwards, just passing on the comments as we watched students perform. I never looked back at Jose. I don't know if he ever looked back or if Christian looked at Leila again.

The show ended and everyone dispersed. It was really an amazing one. We were walking towards the canteen but Kate and Mia excused themselves for the powder room and told us to meet at canteen. So me, Elliot and Christian walked to canteen and suddenly, without any reason, I don't why but I felt like I was boiling with anger. On whom and for what reason? I don't know! I was just boiling with anger.

I think it was too obvious in my eyes or at my face, because Elliot asked me what's wrong in a very concerned way. I think when I'm angry, my tongue gets directly connected with my sub consciousness and I start speaking her words. So what came out my mouth next, was actually my sub consciousness speaking.

"I think I'm just tired with all this drama. I tired with Jose and his FUCKING confusions. He could GO TO HELL and STEW IN HIS CONFUSIONS for lifetime! I'm gonna have a chat with him soon and clear it out. This time it's either way. Either he accepts me the way I am or he leaves me. I'm not FUCKINGLY gonna wait my entire LIFE for him to clear his confusions and come to me. Enough is ENOUGH!"

I took a deep breath and I realized what I'd just said. WOW! Sometimes, my sub consciousness truly rocks!

I looked up and saw both Elliot and Christian staring, actually gawking at me. Guess my sub consciousness managed to impress them too.

Then Christian's eyes narrowed for a quick second, he grabbed my hand and told Elliot, " We'll be back in a few minutes. Wait here for us." Not bothering to listen to his response, Christian straight away went for the school door, tagging me along him.

Before I could ask him anything, He led my downstairs to the basement. He took a familiar route and I realized that we were heading for the Yoga Room.

As we entered the room, it clicked in my mind. This is what I needed. This is us we both needed right now! Both of us were angry and frustrated on our exes. Both of us were angry and frustrated because of our exes. Both of us were angry and frustrated on what was going on between us. Both of us were angry and frustrated on not being able to understand this burning desire we felt for each other. We needed to let out this anger and frustration. And there was only one way to do it.

I looked him in the eye, his intentions suddenly too clear. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes. My inner goddess, already panting with anticipation and he covered the distance between us once again. Time for Mistake No. 3! Okay fine, who am I kidding?!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review please. Love you xlollipoplovex , iamkaren,VampiresAddicted, Vibhas, Afiftyshadesfan, harryskittengotclaws and all my other readers and reviewers.<strong>

**You are the most amazing people in this world.**


	5. Break Up

**Happy Halloween all of you! Sorry it took me a while to update. Was really busy in own fucked-upness ;) Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thank you all for sticking up with me for so long.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fifty shades trilogy or the Characters but the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTEXT<strong>

* * *

><p>I dialed his number second time and waited impatiently as I heard the dial tone. After the third ring he disconnected my call. <em>Again.<em>

I kept dialing and he kept disconnecting my call again and again. _What the hell! _I'm the one angry as hell over him and _he _ is disconnecting _my _calls. I'm seriously gonna kill him!

I was re-dialing his number for the _n_th time when my phone buzzed for a short moment. At first I thought he had called me back but then I realized it was just a text message. I opened it and saw it was from him.

*What is it?*

I typed back furiously. *I need to talk to you. When are you planning to pick up your phone?*

His reply was instant *Never in a million year*

THAT'S IT! Now I'm way too pissed off. Fine he wants to do it on text, I'll do it on text. That will only make him more miserable. I typed my words carefully.

*I don't think it's working anymore. I don't think I can bear anymore of this torture. This is it. I'm done with you* I pressed the send button quickly so that I won't be able to think what I was doing. I didn't want to think deeply in this situation, I just wanted to react and anger was helping me do that.

His reaction came exactly the way I had expected. Within seconds of message being sent, my phone buzzed with Crazy in Love ringtone. My screen flashed JOSE CALLING. I picked up and said nothing.

We were silent for a moment or so before he started speaking. "I was actually gonna tell you that sometime soon. I'm really for all this Ana but I don't think we can work out at all. Its over!"

Uncontrollable tears started streaming down my face. I couldn't risk of speaking a single word cause I knew if I spoke anything at all, my voice will be cracked and I didn't wanna show him any type of weakness. I have to be strong! I have to be strong!

"Ana please try and understand. We can still be great friends. I know its all my mistake and I'm sorry as hell. But Ana we won't work out."

_Yeah because you think I'm a disgusting alcoholic just due to one incidence! Of course we won't work out. I can never be with such a narrow minded asshole like you! Why the hell did I ever loved you? Must have hit my head pretty hard that time. And still your words stab my heart like hell!_

"I'll befriend with you again on that very day when I'll accept the fact that we can never be anything more than just friends. I'll start talking with you from the day when I have fully moved on from you. Good bye Jose."

Without waiting for his response I disconnected the line. Yes, I've done it. I've dumped him this time. Or at least that's what I wanted to think. Its over! We're done now and forever!

Suddenly I felt a little better. As if a burden had just been set free from my shoulders. I don't know whether it was Mistake No. 3 or the fact that Jose avoided me that made me do this. But I was happy that I finally did this.

I took a deep breath, dried my tears and lied on my bed. I closed my eyes as I remembered my most epic, most sensual and happiest mistake that I might ever commit.

He bent down to kiss me and my eyes closed in reflex. He was leaning down way too slowly. My body was already on fire. I waited to feel his breath on my face, to feel the tip of his nose brushing mine and to feel his lips upon mine.

After what seemed like hours, I finally felt his warm panting breath on me. I prepared myself for what was about to happen next. My blood was already boiling, I was already so turned on even when he hasn't touched me at all. He stopped for a moment. His face hardly a few centimeters away from mine.

Before I could open my eyes to see what's wrong, I felt him rushing towards me and swiftly he grabbed my upper lip between his lips and gently sucked it. I stopped breathing. My inner goddess almost swooned. Then he stopped and pulled back. _NO! _ After another second, his lips repeated the same gesture with my lower lip. Only this time he used his teeth too and he sucked a little harder. My inner goddess literally did swoon this time.

He held me from my waist pulling me closer as his lips continued the sweet torture to my lips. I felt my body going stiff. Exotic feelings were pooling down my belly. Never have I felt so helpless. I wanted to kiss him back. I wanted to move my lips according to my own convenience. But here I stood, needy with desires while he continued his assault to my mouth, sucking upper and lower lip in turn, barely giving me time to catch my breath.

Finally he stopped and that very moment, my hands fisted into his hair as my as mouth crashed onto his. My desperate tongue making its way on its own to his, without the need of my stable guidance. He welcomed my needs warmly like has been waiting for it.

_Holy hell! I can't believe this is the same guy I kissed few days back in this very room for the first time where he sucked at kissing._

Slowly the nature of the kiss changed and became more erotic. He deepened the kiss as his hands slowly started roaming at my body. His one hand moved to my backside where he cupped it gently and pulled me hard against his growing erection. His other hand moved upwards all the way to my breast where he cupped one of them gently before pressing it. _Hard. _My fists grabbed his hair harder as he pressed me even harder.

My body enjoyed this sweet agony as did my inner goddess. Even my sub consciousness softly purred in reaction to his this bold and agonizing move. I could feel my body changing to his touch.

I continued to kiss him deeply, forgetting all my problems, my issues, my doubts and even myself. That's when we heard a sound and I quickly forced myself away from him. I looked at the source to see that a book has fallen from the cupboard by itself and felt relieved. He seemed to sense my tension too, or maybe he was assuring himself when he said, "No one is there." His voice was extremely husky and such a turn on. But suddenly this self control came over me as I came back on planet Earth and noticed my surroundings. Damn! We are in school! _We really need to control ourselves._

I wanted to rush towards the door but this time I took his hand and led him out along me saying, "Let's go." He opened his mouth to protest but closed it wisely and followed me reluctantly.

Once outside, I felt under control and normally went upstairs towards the canteen where others must be waiting for us. As we were climbing the stairs, I noticed I still held his hand. I liked the way his hand felt against mine but still I let it go.

He leaned down towards me as we continued to walk upstairs. My heartbeat stopped instinctively. He kissed my cheek softly in such a manner that my heart fluttered down strange feelings to my stomach. No it wasn't lust or attraction. It was something else. Something that I still don't understand.

"Thank you Ana." His voice was filled with gratitude and suddenly I felt embarrassed for some unknown reason.

"Thank you too Christian." That was all I could manage from my tight throat. I was too overwhelmed to understand what he was thanking me for and what I was thanking him for.

We reached the canteen area where Elliot was still waiting for us with Kate and Mia. I felt a little guilty for making them wait like this while I was… umm… doing something.

"Hey guys sorry for the wait." My voice sounded very cheerful to me. Unlike the way I left this area a while ago, harsh and angry.

"It's totally cool. Kate and Mia just came two minutes ago. It's been like what? Just five minutes I guess." Elliot said in a calm and cool voice.

_Holy hell! It's just been five minutes? It felt like five centuries to me._

My phone buzzed in my hand as I came back to the present scenario. It was Kate. I picked up the call and realized she wasn't alone on the line. Elliot and Mia too were on the conference. I told them that I broke up with Jose. They are congratulated me and praised me for my actions. _This is what real friends are! They'll never stop you from doing anything that you want to but they'll be selflessly happy when you do the right thing._

Elliot and Mia went away after sometime while Kate and I kept chatting. I thought about breaking the news to Christian but then I didn't think that now was the right time. I don't want him to think that I broke up for him and give him any pressure. Although I did break up for him or at least he was a major reason for me breaking up with Jose.

"So what's up with you and Christian now?" Kate asked me during our chats. "I mean come on you kissed third time today. You are not just friends anymore."

"Well I can't say anything Kate. I'm really confused. But I don't really think we feel for each other the way I felt for Jose or the way he felt or rather _feels _for Leila."

"Well you have a point. So I think I'll call it some sort of compromise. Like friends and benefits maybe?"

"Yeah! Maybe something likes that."

"Jesus Ana you really need to work it out. At least be clear to yourself if not to us. Anyways I got to go. Bye!" With that she hung up the call leaving me hung up in my fifty shades of fucked-upness as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Reviewers, you're my life. I love you all :* :*<strong>

**VampyWildCat**


	6. Wrecking Ball

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy and any of the characters. The storyline, however, is mine. **

Its been days since Kiss No.3 happened between us. Yes, I said _Kiss No.3 _not Mistake or Incident No.3.

Even my sub consciousness finally seems to agree that. Kate is on a mission I think, to make me realize that I'm in love with Christian. _That's bullshit!_

She says I'm not accepting it when deep down I know it. She says I've been acting really weird around him from past few days. Even Elliot and Mia say so. But Kate knows me better. She can't understand why I'm into denying simplest pleasure of my over complicated life. The truth is that I don't _want _to accept this strange to myself.

You'll call me a loser or something but I really don't care. The thing is that I'm protecting my heart to get broken again because I seriously can't afford it. I can't afford another heart break. After Jose, I think I should just have dated myself and spend some single girlie time but of course whatever I plan, nothing goes according to it.

So that's me. I'm confused, depressed, excited, heart-broken yet maybe-in-love, too scared yet stupidly brave, happy yet sad. Yeah, you can say I'm fucked up in my own fifty shades. And I don't know what to do. So whenever I'm in such kind of helpless situations, I do only one thing which I can and that is, go with the flow. I know it's not a really genius idea but that's all I got.

My half term exams are nearby and after that I'm planning to visit my mom to Georgia. That would be a nice distraction from this entire complex and also I've been missing my mom a lot. So, I pick up my text book and start studying, allowing my mind to leave Christian Grey alone for a few hours.

* * *

><p>"Okay fine. I accept it. I agree." I said in an irritated manner. I was feeling too frustrated but as I said it, I magically started feeling better.<p>

Kate looked at me for a while as if I have just spoken in some different language. Then as my words sank in her mind, her mouth swiftly changed from a genuine grin to a shocking O. Her eyes widened at their best.

"What?" I asked her in a low voice.

She launched at me suddenly and so wildly that I almost recoiled from her. She hugged me hard and screamed in my ear, "Finally! I'm so happy for you."

I rolled my eyes at her though she couldn't see it as she was still hugging me and jumping up and down crazily like I've just confessed my love for her and not Christian.

Moments after, when she calmed down, she asked me a big question. "Okay, so what now?"

"Well I don't know." I replied her ashamed.

"I guess you tell him."

"No way! How can I tell him that I love him? That would be so stupid and crazy of me."

"Come on Ana, he is one of your best friends. You have such an honest and direct communication with him. I think you should really just let him know it and then you both can decide what you have to do about it.

Wow. Kate can really be awesome at times. But then something struck me.

"But what if this is not mutual?" I could hear the fear in my voice. Never in my life have I ever worried about whether a boy likes me or not. Some way or the other I've always gotten my way through. Whether it be looks or my athletic fitness or my charming personality. I realized this was the first time that I was worrying if he likes me or not the way I do. _God! What the hell is Christian doing to me?"_

Kate's expressions were of irritation and obviousness. "Come on Ana! You really blind or what? Haven't you noticed how drastically and visibly you guys change around each other. Everyone can see you both are totally into each other."

I don't know if she was saying the truth or lying for my comfort. But I realized that one of the things is possibly true. One, Christian doesn't really likes me and Kate's just trying to do some disastrous matchmaking here. Two, Kate is right and maybe I really am blind.

* * *

><p>I put my down happily as I finished my last exam of this terminal. Really, what a great relief it feels. Now I'll go home back and pack my bag and do all the brisk tasks that I have to do before leaving for Georgia. I told all my friends that I'll be leaving tomorrow and arriving back fifteen days later. Of course they all weren't very much happy with this news as their best source of entertainment won't be around them for a fortnight.<p>

I had also decided that as today all the academic pressure has been droned off our shoulders for a temporary time, now is the right time to confess my feelings to Christian. Honestly it's this task that I had been more worried about than my today's exam. I just hope it goes well.

I handed my paper to the teacher and flew away from the class. I went into the canteen area to look for Christian and my other friends. I spotted him from a distance though he hasn't seen me yet. I was moving closer through the crowd of students when I realized he was with someone else. As I made my way through the crowd I saw he was walking ahead with Leila. Suddenly it all hit my like a wrecking ball.

_What the hell was I thinking! How extremely ridiculous of me to even think that Christian might have feelings for me. He loves Leila. How can I be so blind? I just hate myself. Leila is my friend and Christian is my best friend and I... What the fuck have I done? I have fallen in love with him! Shit, shit, shit! Now it's just gonna be hell complicated. Leila would hate me for this and Christian… Holy hell how can I be so foolish._

Tears sprang to eyes and were inescapably falling down my cheeks. I was filled with self hatrate. I made my way to the nearest powder room before anyone could see me like this. I sat there for a few minutes all alone thinking to myself. My sub-consciousness was pursuing her lips at loss of words. My inner goddess was weeping and howling like anything. I took a few deep breaths and then I was able to think clearly again.

As I dried my tears and washed my face I thought and thought and reached to a conclusion. Note to self : No one can ever know what I feel for Christian Grey. Ever! Yeah, I know it wasn't the best conclusion in the world but for the time being it'll do.

I came back to the canteen area. Most of the school was out by now. Elliot saw me and waved at me to wait for him. He then approached me and took me to the school ground where everyone else was waiting. As we approached I could see the sympathy in Kate's eyes. _She must have seen Christian with Leila too! _I put my bravest face that I could manage at the moment and smiled at her. I could tell she wasn't totally convinced though.

Everyone was excited for the autumn break. They were telling their plans to visit few places at their relatives or friends. Some were making plans to hang out together in the break. No one talked about how the exam went.

Christian arrived a few minutes later with Leila. I think others were a shocked to see her too but they were better at poker faces than me at least. Jose crossed us with his friends a while later, deliberately avoiding me and I mirrored his actions.

Everyone greeted me and told me they were gonna miss me. Like I already didn't know. Hah! Then we all left together. Elliot, Kate and Mia went the opposite side to their usual route. Christian's driver had arrived so he bid both me and Leila a good bye. I could see his eyes held a strong emotion while he said us both a goodbye. _How can I not realize that he still loves Leila!_

Leila then took me to her house for a while which was just across the school street. We chatted there for a while about Jose and her other friends. She was not having any special plans for the fall. She asked me about Georgia and I answered all her questions cheerfully, forgetting the Christian issue for a moment.

After sometime I realized I was gonna be late so I told her that I needed to go. She stood up to accompany me till my car. As we walked to the front side of the School I was cheerfully telling her about my experience of falling at the airport last time while claiming the baggage.

Out of nowhere she suddenly spoke, "You know what Ana? I'm really regretting my decision."

At first I didn't realized what she'd said. "What?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing just forget it."

Then I got it. " You mean you regretting your break up with Christian." God knows how I managed to speak the full sentence without breaking into misery. I could feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes again. _I need to pull myself together!_

"Yeah I am. I mean I don't know what or why I did it. I know I shouldn't have and I regret it." She was blushing all the time she said it.

_Play it cool Steele! _"So does Christian know you still have feelings for him?"

"Not really, I'll tell him after a few days. But yeah, I have hinted him. But I'm scared Ana, what if he doesn't accepts me back?"

"He loves you Leila. He'll accept you back." Wow. I am stronger than I thought! Keep it up Ana.

"Thanks!" She smiled heartedly to me. " Listen uhm, I'm really sorry about Jose, Ana. I don't feel like calling him a friend after this incident. I can't believe he could be so insensitive."

"Don't worry. It's alright. Wasn't completely his fault."

We reached my car I sped away waving her good bye as I could no longer control my tears.

In the evening I called Christian and with a stone at my heart told him about my conversation with Leila. "So what you say?" I asked Christian in a normal tone. I may not be good at poker faces but I was damn good at poker voices.

"Well I think I'll let it so slow. I mean I don't want her dumping me again."

"Yeah that's right. Best of Luck. Anyways I gotta go. Now I'll see you after fifteen days. Bye"

"I wish you would have stayed here. I'm gonna miss you, you know."

_Oh Christian, I'll miss you too. You've no idea how much I'll miss you. _"You'll be fine. You'll have Leila here with you, right!"

"But it won't be the same without you."

_I know Christian, it won't be the same ever now!_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to Review ;)<strong>


	7. Georgia

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovliest reviewers xLollipoplovex & iamkaren10. Thankyou so much for supporting my story.**

**To all the readers and other reviewers, You guys are the best in world. I love you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades trilogy or any Character. They all belong to E.L James. The plot, however is mine.<strong>

* * *

><p>I arrived at the airport of Georgia at night. The local time was 10:04 pm.<p>

It felt too strange. I was both happy and sad. Happy that I'll spend some time away from Christian Grey, and sad because I'll spend some time away from Christian Grey.

I collected my luggage and went out and there, my mom was standing outside waiting for me. As soon as we saw each other she held her arms outstretched to her front and I ran straightly into them.

"Hey Annie! How's my darling." I could tell she was crying from her voice. "I missed you so much sweetheart."

"Oh mom! Please don't cry." I could feel my own voice trembling. It felt so good to be back to my mom. As if she could protect from this unfair and ruthless world. She released me after a few minutes. We carried my luggage into the car and drove towards the home.

I texted Kate, Elliot and Mia when I reached home. I thought of texting Christian too but then I decided to let it be. 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind' might work best in this situation. I kept my phone down and got into the kitchen to help my mom. Let's just say, my mom isn't really the best cook in the world.

That night, after I went to sleep, my phone buzzed waking me up from my deep sleep. It was a message. I got up instantly thinking that it might be a message from Christian. I was shocked to see that it was Jose who had texted me.

*Heard you are in Georgia! Did ya arrive safely?*

That's weird! Why does he care if I reached safely or if my flight was hijacked? Maybe he's really not over me. Maybe his worried text meant something, maybe not. I was too sleepy to take out any possible conclusions from it. I'll think about it in the morning. Right now I just texted him back so that he stops worrying for whatever reason he was.

*Ya. I'll text you in morning.*

With that I slept peaceful, probably the first night in months when I didn't dream about Christian Grey or anyone or anything for that matter.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Ana this looks perfect on you, I think you shall take it."<p>

I turned around and saw myself in mirror. My mom was right! The dress was beautiful. Its royal blue color brightened my skin tone and it fitted me perfectly, giving my body a curvier look. I was out shopping with Mom. It's been a week since I arrived in Georgia and I think I'm really having a good time here. I'm not much in touch with anyone. Jose hasn't texted me either. I was enjoying some quality time with mom and myself.

That's when it had to be destroyed. I heard my phone buzz. It was a text from Kate. That was strange. Kate never texts me. We usually chat or talk on phone.

*Check your mail ASAP*

I went home after spending a few more hours at the mall and then fired up my e-mail program at my computer. There was a mail from Kate. I opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Katherine Kavanagh<strong>

**Date: October 6 2014 00:07**

**Subject: Forwarded Chat**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

I had a talk with Jose about you. I'm forwarding you the chat. Trust me I wanted to kill him that very moment but I thought maybe you'll be more pleasured to do so.

**Jose: **No it wasn't like that.

**Kate: **Then what was it? You guys were happy together. What made you dump her like that?!

**Jose: **I didn't dump her intentionally alright? And yeah, I was happy with her, but it was..!

**Kate: **What?

**Jose: **It was seeing her like that at my party, she was all drunk and so disgusting. I felt like I didn't know who she was anymore. I couldn't tolerate it. I'm sorry I couldn't!

**Kate: **Gosh! You're such a narrow minded moron. So what if she got drunk? People get drunk all the time! You should have been there for her but you decided to leave her. It's you who is so disgusting Jose!

**Jose is offline now.**

**Kate: **Great! Just run away you coward. Don't ever talk to me now!

**You are offline now.**

Really Ana I can't believe you were with him this long. He doesn't deserve you. Anyways, come soon darling. I miss you.

* * *

><p>Okay! I was angry and upset too about this conversation of Jose with Kate. I decided to confront him about this so I forwarded Kate's mail to him.<p>

*Any explanation about this?! You could have said me that if this was the real reason.*

That night was the second night in row when I slept dreamlessly. But it wasn't so peaceful. In fact, it was a state or terrible silence that scared me a lot. I was alone here and I didn't know what to do or how to handle this situation. I was missing my friends, my home, and my school. I was missing Christian.

Next morning I woke and the next thing I did was check my phone. No text yet. I fired up the Watsapp Messenger and there I saw three messages from Jose.

**Jose: **I don't want to explain anything to you neither do I have to.

**Jose:** Please don't text me for such bullshit useless things.

**Jose: **Actually, don't text me at all.

_What the fuck! Who the hell he thinks he is?! That's it. Now you're gonna have it from me Jose Rodriguez. _

I saw he was still online. I decided to get over with this right now. I don't care what he thinks about me anymore. He is not on my friend list that his judgment should matter.

**Ana: **Who the hell you think you are? You're the one texting bullshit about me to my friends you bastard. I hate you! You are one shit of confused piece. You think I'm disgusting? You are such a narrow minded guy. Don't be so self possessed cause I'm never ever gonna text or even talk to you or even look at you, you son of a bitch! I can't believe I was with you and crying for you all this time. Even a slut would deserve someone better than you and as I'm not a one, I definitely don't wanna be with you ever.

I pressed the sent button and blocked him! There I did it. I was feeling proud for what I did. Both, my sub consciousness and my inner goddess were patting me on my back. Just then Kate sent me a screenshot. _Jeez! I didn't realize she was online too. _I opened the image and saw it was another part of her chat with Jose, a recent one. The last message was sent just two minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Jose: <strong>Hey look I'm really sorry Kate. To you, to Ana, to everyone. You don't know how much I mean it.

**Jose: **I like her too, Kate. I like her a lot! More than a lot!

**Jose: **But we won't work out. I don't know why and I can't explain this to Ana either. I just know we won't work out.

**Jose: **Please understand this and help me making her understand it.

**You are online now.**

**Kate: **You know what Jose? Just fuck off already! Don't ever be anywhere around Ana or I'll kill you. I mean it.

**You blocked Jose from your messenger contacts.**

* * *

><p>God! It the guy mad or what? <em>I like her a lot but we won't work out. <em>Jeez! How ridiculous can you be. I was right. I can't be with this confused guy ever. UGHHH! I'm so over him now! I'm just gonna enjoy my trip now. Screw Jose Rodriguez.

That night wasn't so lucky. I had hoped, but even my sub consciousness knew it that I wasn't going to have three dreamless nights in a row. I dreamt of Christian again. I was missing him badly.

* * *

><p>It was my third last day in Georgia when everything changed. I came back home late at night after having dinner with mom in a restaurant when a new message popped from Whatsapp Messenger. It was from Christian. My whole body changed as if it has just came back to life. Everything inside me was radiating. I skipped hurriedly to my room and opened up his message.<p>

**Christian: **Hey Ana! How are you?

I was too overwhelmed and mad like anything when I read it. He was online. I typed back quickly.

**You are online now**

**Ana**: Hey Christian. I'm good. How are you? Finally, you remembered me! LOL.

**Christian: **Shut up Ana. I've been missing you like hell here. Even more than Leila.

**Ana: **What ya mean? :o I thought you guys must have been back by now?!

**Christian: **No we are not. Neither do we talk much.

**Ana: **Is everything okay?

**Christian: **With her, yes. I guess I don't really wanna be with her. With me, no everything is not okay. I'm really missing you like hell here, Ana.

**Ana: **Aww Christian, I kiss you too.

**Christian: **What? O.o

**Ana: **Oops! I'm so sorry. I mean I miss you too. Sorry, typing error!

**Christian: **Really?

**Ana: **Really what?!

**Christian: **Really it was a typing error? ;)

**Ana: **Oh god Christian! Yes! It was an error!

_Jeez! How can he make me blush even being three thousand miles away from me?_

**Christian: **Okay. Was just kidding you know. But really, what a typing error! ;)

**Ana: **Lol, I know. What a typing error :P

**Christian: **Ana I've dying to say something to you. So I'm just gonna say it.

Suddenly I knew that our conversation has turned to a serious point.

**Ana: **What is it Christian?!

**Christian: **I wanna say you that...

**Christian: **I

**Christian: **love

I waited and waited for him to type ahead. He was online but wasn't typing anything. I felt like he was teasing me deliberately.

**Ana: **?!

**Christian: **What do you think?

**Ana: **Uhmm, Leila? Science? PSP? I don't know, you tell me.

**Christian: **You.

**Ana: **What me?!

**Christian: **I love you Ana!

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I just loved this cliff hanger ;) Don't forget to review please! By the way, did ya watch the new trailer of fifty shades of grey? It was such a turn on! :*<strong>


	8. Doubts

**Well this chapter is quiet long. Actually i got lost in the last part wile writing it ;) :p**

**Disclaimer : I do not own fifty shades trilogy or any characters related to it. However, this plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : This chapter contains adult context<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay! Calm down! Keep calm! Don't forget to breathe! That's right, keep breathing!<p>

I couldn't believe what he wrote even though I must have read it a hundredth time in last ten seconds. When life offers you something beyond your expectations, you just couldn't simply believe that its reality and not any dream. I guess that's what was happening to me.

He was online and waiting for my reply. I decided to play it safe. Just to be sure for what he said and what had I interpreted.

**Ana: **Aww Christian! I love you too, you know that. Why you needed to give such dramatic pauses to tell me that? :P

**Christian: **No Ana! You're not getting me, that's not what I meant.

_Keep Calm Ana! Keep Calm Ana! Keep Calm Ana! Keep Calm Ana! Keep Calm Ana!_

**Ana:** What you mean then Christian?

**Christian: **I mean that I love you Ana. I'm in love with you.

My breathing stopped. My brain stopped. My senses stopped. My heart beat stopped. Time stopped. Earth's rotation stopped. Earth's revolution stopped. Solar system stopped. The Universe stopped. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating it a bit more than necessary but yeah, everything did stop when I laid my eyes upon what he wrote. I did my best effort to type back something, anything!

**Ana:** Oh!

What? I said I did my best efforts! Not that I succeeded in it.

**Christian: **What about you Ana? What do ya feel for me?

_Ah! Here's the Christian I know. Always straight to the point._

**Ana: **I feel that you are a moron.

Come on. I can play a bit too, can't I? I mean if he would have told me this before I left for Georgia, I could've avoided this heart breaking drama. Now, it's payback time!

**Christian: **Okay.. May I know the reason why you think so?

**Ana: **Cause you idiot! Just think for yourself… Why would I kiss a guy thrice if I don't love him?

I could tell he must be smiling like an idiot after seeing my reply. I was too flushed up to talk to him anymore.

**Ana: **Mom calling. Gotta go. Bye!

**Christian: **Bye! Filled with love this side!

**You are offline now.**

_OHH MYY GOODD! WHAT THE FREAKY HELL DID JUST HAPPEN RIGHT NOW?! GODD I'M SO HAPPY. I CAN"T BELEIVE IT! IS IT A DREAM? PLEASE I DON"T WANNA WAKE UP IF IT IS SO! OH LORD, HOLLY HELL, I JUST CAN"T CONTAIN MY HAPPINESS! YIPPIIIIEEEEEEEEE!_

I literally started jumping up and down on my bed when mom shouted from her room.

"Jesus Ana! I'm trying to sleep here."

I bit my tongue in excitement and quickly laid down into the covers. I was too happy to fall asleep. I just kept turning and tossing and thinking and dreaming with wide open eyes about Christian Grey. Yes, I was being crazy. Crazy in love with Christian Grey.

Suddenly I got up, grabbed my phone from the side table and deleted Jose's contact. I was about to switch it off when I saw Christian Grey in my contact list. I opened it and changed the default ringtone to the custom. I set it as Crazy in Love by Beyonce.

Next morning I woke up late as I had slept late. I went to the washroom and checked myself in the mirror. Something was different today. It took me awhile to realize that there was a big grin, almost splitting my face into two halves that was glued to my face. Guess, that's gonna be permanent for a while now.

Tomorrow I had to leave. I was coming back and never have I ever been so happy and excited for leaving Georgia and coming back. _Damn! What is Christian doing to me? Whatever it is, I don't want him to stop. _

My mom eyed my curiously as I roamed aimlessly around the house, filled with happiness. I cheerfully packed my bag with all accessories for the first time in my life before the time. Even mom can see that I was super excited to go back. But she didn't ask me anything. It's one of the things I love about her. She waits for me to tell her myself. She doesn't bombards me with questions like other mothers do.

The day passed quickly without me realizing it. Mom and I ate dinner and spent our last night together by playing cards.

Morning came over quickly as if the time was in my favor. I got ready and left with mom for the airport. After claiming my emigration, we bid each other good bye. She hugged me hard and we were once again in tears. As I went for the boarding, I just couldn't get my mind off Christian Grey.

Now I realized that maybe when he was biding us, me and Leila, good bye maybe what I saw in eyes wasn't meant for her. Maybe it was meant for me. Maybe he really loves me. Maybe I'm really in love with him too. Maybe we have been in love with each other, just haven't realized it. Maybe. At that time, 'maybe' seemed such a beautiful word to me.

* * *

><p>I arrived at my hometown late at night. I could have taken the next day off from the school to complete my sleep but no, I decided against it. I needed to go school, I needed to cover up all my pending tasks, I needed to take lots of extra classes for the lectures I missed, I needed to meet all my friends who have been missing me like hell. And I needed to see Christian.<p>

I went into the bed straight away after changing, not bothering to have dinner and closed my eyes impatiently waiting for the new dawn to rise.

I was sitting on my usual desk eagerly waiting for the person to come who would fill the blank space next to me and of course in my heart too.

My friends and other classmates kept coming, greeting me and welcoming me back but my eyes were glued to the door. After a while I got busy in conversations with Mia and Elliot. Kate came and hugged me hard. I was telling them about my adventurous trip when I felt it. My eyes instantly flew to door and there, he entered in his own charming way. My heart literally skipped the beat. I walked towards him taking my own time, when he saw me, he smiled at me. My chest started aching in its own pleasured way. I balled my hands into fists to keep myself in control. I constantly kept reminding myself that we're in school that too infront of lot of people. If possible, I would have kissed him right there,

We stood facing each other, a lot of distance between us. My inner goddess was frowning at such formal distance. She was already pounding with her sensual joy but yeah I'm Ana and this is my fucked up life. Before I could say anything to Christian a loud unwanted voice interrupted our small reunion.

"ANA! You need to be in the ground right now! The races will start in three minutes." That was our sports captain. You see, I'm dead good in athletics so I'm quiet treated as a V.I.P when it comes to sports. It was our sports day today, thanks to Kate that she texted me about it two days ago so I came all prepared.

I hurried down the stairs and into the ground just as my name was being called upon for the attendance. After a few minutes, all my friends including Christian came too. They all cheered me but my eyes were fixed only on one person. Each time I ran, I turned to see his face before the whistle blew off.

The day passed on quickly without me realizing it. I had won two gold and one silver medal already. There were still a few events left but I wasn't interested to win anymore. I was too tired, I just wanted to participate. Well, it's a sportsmanship you know, to participate and not caring about winning.

The school was about to end in an hour or so. We all were sitting in a small circle in the middle of the playground, all tired and leaning onto each other. We were talking and teasing each other with the names of their playmates. Luckily, or maybe knowingly, no one mentioned Jose when it came to me. No one mentioned Christian either, but that's because no one knew what had happened recently. I haven't told it to anyone as I first wanted to confirm it myself that that chat wasn't just a dream.

That's when I noticed it. They all were teasing Christian from Leila's name and Christian seemed totally to be at ease. He seemed to be enjoying it actually so I decided to join everyone and started teasing him too, just to see his reaction. Nothing changed. He reacted just like he would have fifteen days ago. I felt such a sudden pang in the center of my chest. Maybe he didn't really mean what he said. But he was quiet clear I think. Maybe he was kidding and I took it all seriously. Rejection flowed through my body as I realized it. I felt tears trying to escape my eyes, but only I know how I stopped them.

Soon the school was over and again I was left in my fifty shades of fucked-upness. Maybe I shouldn't really expect anything from anyone at all. That way my heart won't be broken again and again. I won't be feeling miserable again and again.

The next day I decided to let it go with the flow for a while. I will let Christian take him his time to explain me what was actually going on his mind. If he doesn't come then I'll go and ask him what's wrong. Half of the day flew away like anything and soon it was the recess time. I went for a walk with Christian, a usual routine and soon we ended going into the basement, a usual routine. But when we hit the right corridor, it was totally isolated. Not a usual routine. We kept talking and talking while I tried to keep my breathing normal.

He opened the door to an abandoned room and gestured for me to come in. I immediately understood where this was going, unlike previous times and soon without my realization, a work left my mouth.

"NO." I heard myself saying in a firm and saw his eyes going wide with shock. Never had I ever refused him for anything let alone in such a firm voice. I was so shocked at myself but I needed to keep myself steady. It's now or never situation.

I skipped to the nearest staircase to go back up when he came behind, grabbed my hand and asked me "Why?". I could tell from his voice that he was trying his best to keep the tone light, but was miserably failing to do so. I decided to be honest.

"Because you jerk, just stick to one first." I tried to keep my tone light and teasing and unlike him, I succeeded in it. He grabbed my hand again and yanked me down towards him. "You know it you. You only."

"Hah! You say it now. How would I know if your statement changes after a few minutes?"

"You really think I'm that type of guy?"

"No of course not. But I know you're confused and you need sometime. I'm just saying first you be clear with what you want and-" I stopped when I realized I was inside that abandoned room now. Where we had our second kiss. He did it again. He distracted me into talking and tricked me into brining us in the room. He knew my erotic needs would overcome my emotional doubts here. What a smartass he is!

He kept coming towards me and I started moving backwards until I felt my back touching the wall. Great! Now he has captured me into a corner too. Wow! I waited for him to make his move and attack my lips but what he did surprised me. He took me in his arms, against his chest and hugged me hard. As if his life depended on it. Then he softly whispered into my ear, "I missed you like hell when you were gone Anastasia. Don't you dare ever leave me again."

Very slowly he his lips made his way from my ear, to my cheek and finally to my lips. As his mouth covered mine, a desperate urge overwhelmed me and I kissed him in a way I had never kissed anyone. It was all sensual, sweet, loving and erotic at the same time. _Holy hell I had missed him so much! _

My hands flew up to fist in his hair and I pulled him closer to me as if it was possible for us to be closer anymore. He squeezed my backside and a little moan escaped from my throat. He pulled his mouth away from mine as his hand came to my front, roaming above my belly.

"I love you Anastasia Steele"

"I love you too" My voice was barely hearable when I whispered this. I was all clouded up in overwhelming emotions.

His hands soon found his was to my buttons. Very slowly, he started unbuttoning them. He kissed me once more as his hands continued to open my shirt. My mouth slightly parted, giving his tongue an entrance and he took the opportunity. His tongue darted my mouth as my insides shriveled against me. A sweet assault began inside my mouth as his tongue continued to explore the depths of my mouth.

By this time his hands had managed to open all my buttons and hand freely roamed over my naked belly. His warm touch sent a tingling sensation to my skin and a trail of fire was left wherever he touched me. Very very slowly and steadily his hands made their way upwards as he cupped m breast. His thumb skimmed to the swelled skin exposing from my bra. If there is something beyond heaven, surely I was there at the moment.

His other hand very sophisticatedly went up to my neck and then to my face. With extreme love and caring, he caressed my face while his other thumb continued to make sexy patterns on my breast from over my bra. He brushed his finger thought my each and every feature. My eyes, my nose, my cheeks, my chin and my lips. He grabbed my hair from the back and pulled me to him roughly yet gently at the same time. He lips found mine once again. Our lips moved in a perfect sync with each other as our tongues played and twisted around each other.

After a while a stopped to take a breath when he made his next move. His lips travelled to my ear and soon his tongue darted around my earlobe, teasing in its own painful pleasured way. My inner goddess was lost into the pleasure I was experiencing right now.

Suddenly my sub consciousness woke up and I realized that we were in school. I broke away from him and he backed away easily. I took his right arm and yanked it towards me to see the time. We still had good five minutes before the recess would end. _Holy cow had it been just ten minutes since we came down here? Seems like ten years to me._

As we went upstairs, out of nowhere he said, "It's still you and only you Ana. That's why I am not talking much to Leila. Cause I don't want her. It's you who I need."

_Aww Christian! I love you too! I've needed you like this since a long time. I guess right now I'm the happiest person on this planet. Or any other planet for that matter._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>

**If you enjoyed the last part, please do review it! Thank you for reading.**

**Regards,**

**VampyWildCat**

**P.S - I love my boyfriend :p :***


	9. Advantages

**WARNING: THE CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTEXT**

* * *

><p>Christian looked me in the eye before mouth covered mine.<p>

I reacted in my own desperation as my tongue darted into his mouth and twisted with his, exploring passions of desire each one of us held within. His hands reflexively grabbed me from my waist as he pulled me closer. I could feel his growing erection pressing into me.

My hands moved into his hair before I even realized it. I stood on my toes to meet his pace as he kept kissing me wildly. After a few moments my knees gave up from the exertion. My body's energy was totally concentrated on my mouth. My legs suddenly felt like jelly and couldn't support me anymore. His strong arms became a restrain just as I was about to fall down. He roughly yanked me forward towards him so that my weight was supported by him now. All this time, he refused our lips to be apart.

My teeth found their own way to his lowers lip and starting nibbling it playfully. A deep wild groan left his throat causing me to deepen the kiss more anticipatedly. With all my energy left, I almost jumped on him as my teeth caught his tongue. He backed out until his back touched the wall. He were in between the little space of wall of two houses. Luckily, the street light hair was fused so no passerby could see us.

But if Christian continued to make such low voices, surely somebody would notice us. But I was too damn busy to let these minor problems bother me. I was on fire and enjoying every essence of it. So he was. Slowly one of his hand cupped my backside as he squeezed it gently. His other hand travelled up to my belly and went under my shirt, making its way upwards and leaving a trail of fire behind which was made at the contact of our bare skins. He pulled my bra down with a little force, causing its cup to go upwards and deframe from my modesty.

Christian got what he needed. He kissed me even more eagerly as his hands moved to my breast. His expert fingers started teasing my tips by pulling hard on them, causing them to elongate. His thumb moved around my breasts in a sexy circular motion. It was too much for me to control.

"Mmhhh.." I heard a little squirm from my mouth. It was enough to let Christian break his control and everything that he was holding back. Ha yanked my shirt upwards swiftly as he broke our kiss, so that he can get a full view of me, topless. I felt my cheeks getting hotter as I blushed harder under his gaze. I don't know if it was my blush or my super fast breathing, or I should say gasping, that undo his self control. He bent down and before I knew it he kissed one of my breast and too swiftly, took one of my nipples into his mouth while his lips tortured it sweetly due to which my nipples hardened. Very gently he sucked and bit it a little too harder.

"Ahh!" I heard my voice barely above whisper. Either I was losing my hearing abilities or I was losing my voice. Or maybe both. But I couldn't care for anything right now except the pleasure flowing through my body and seeking its way. He bit me once more and I moaned his name this time.

"Chrissstiannnn!" He stopped to look at my face. _No! Please don't stop! Please continue, continue!" _My inner goddess was practically begging him. So was I, but he continued to stare at me, watching my expressions getting higher as my whole body was burning up with needy desires. He gently placed my bra back into its original position and withdrew his hand, brining my top downwards along his fingers. A strong pang of rejection ran through my body. I looked down to hide my disappointment when his thumb and forefinger grabbed my chin and forced me to look upwards. He brought his lips close to mine and my eyes closed automatically.

"Open your eyes Ana." He spoke so tenderly that I could do nothing but obey him. As I opened my eyes, I straightly looked into his. His rich deep grey were full of a nameless passion that can scare the hell out of anyone. I was sure his grey fire mirrored my blue fire.

"Keep'em opened. I wanna look at you." With that his lips met mine again. I fought against the urge to close my eyes and look into his. When I looked, I couldn't dare to close my eyes. He was straightly looking at me. His eyes filled with inexpressibly emotions as his tongue found mine. He kissed me as if his life depended on it. My inner goddess couldn't take it anymore. She swooned happily out of exertion while my body continued burning calories.

His hand slowly travelled downward to my front. He was about to open the button of my jeans when I broke the kiss but didn't backed away. "Step too far, step too far." I said against his lips as I giggled to hide my nervousness. He understood and gave me a heart-aching smile. His lips moved with mine once again.

Suddenly, my phone rang with the ringtone singing "On no its MOM!" Reluctantly we broke apart and I picked up the phone.

"Hey Sweetie how are you?"

"Hey mom I'm great, you tell. How's it going there? Everything alright?"

"Yeah! I just called to tell you that I saw this awesome dress at mall today and I bought at 70% off. You know I bargained so amazingly tha-"

"Mom! I have a class. I gotta go. Love you too. Bye" With that I disconnected the phone. When I looked up from the phone screen, I saw Christian staring me. His eyes filled with wonder.

"What?" I asked him feeling self conscious.

"I love you!" He said in a husky and firm voice. That's when I realized that he wasn't stating it as a matter of fact. Instead, he was saying it like he was feeling proud saying it out loud. I couldn't help smiling while my cheeks turned redder than a tomato.

"I love you too." I was unable to say it louder than a whisper as I was too overwhelmed with emotions. I didn't wanted to cry in front of him or anyone at all.

"It's late, I need to go." I crossed my two fingers at my back. _Please let him not call upon my lie._

We walked together to the gate. We were two blocks away from my place and around five away from his. Yeah, we don't live that far from each other and usually meet after his coaching classes. Just like we met today. Only difference, we never hooked up when we used to meet earlier. I blushed at the thought.

"So have you been so close to some else before?" He asked me interrupting my inner conversations. I could tell from his tone that he was trying to sound normal while he asked me this question.

"Oh! Not even close. The closest I had been was to Jose. We kissed like twice and didn't even got to first base properly." He visibly seemed to relax. No wonder how possessive can men go.

"Well which one of ours have you enjoyed the most yet?" _What an odd thing to ask!_

"Uhm… Well if you exclude today, then I would have said the one on teacher's day. But now I guess today is top on the top of the list. It was simply the best you know" I winked at him.

"That you don't worry, it'll keep changing from time to time. You're gonna have many bests." _How can he turn me on like hell by such ordinary word!_

"Nice perfume by the way. I loved the fragrance." Christian said to me in a low seductive voice.

"Well thanks. Jose gifted it to me on my birthday you know." The look on his face was priceless. I gave up and burst into laughter. He joined me in after a few moments.

Soon we reached the gate from where he would go left and I'll go right. I realized that I didn't wanted to be away from him. But I had to go home to think about these overwhelming emotions and my heart needed to beat at a regular normal beat which is unlikely to happen whenever I'm near Christian.

He held my hand and looked into my eyes. My world stopped and stood frozen. "Bye. Love you!"

"Bye. Love you too." I uttered and escaped from the gate and ran to my home.

I was breathless when I reached. I decided to take a hot shower and after that have my dinner. It was Friday, so I didn't bother with my homework as I'll have tomorrow to complete it.

After the dinner, I changed into a tracksuit and jumped into the bed. _God! It was such a tiring day!_

* * *

><p>At school, everything went normal until the break. I was already having a hard time sitting a few inches away from Christian. Every time a teacher started a lecture, my mind would wander around the wild fantasies going through my mind about the guy sitting next to me. I was conscious of every shift he made to every time his hands shook. I could feel my own hands twitching. My skin ached, begging to touch his, to feel his warmth on me, to melt under his touch.<p>

Half of the day went like this. Then it was our English class. Luckily, I forgot to bring the book so I had to share with Christian. More than half the class had passed when his finger brushed my hand under the same book that we were holding. My insides shivered at his small gesture. Blood rose to my cheek. I tried to concentrate on where we were reading but miserably failed.

Slowly, after few minutes, his fingers brushed mine once more. This time they stayed in contact with my skin. Before I could react in any way, the bell rang and students started dispersing for their next class. I was too flushed up to say anything, I picked up my books and rushed to Psychology without looking back.

After that he continued to play this new sweetly agonizing finger game in almost every class. Finally the school got over and he walked me to my car with Elliot, a usual routine. As we walked, we made our plans of meeting today in the evening after his coaching. I went home and slept for a good one hour.

Kate came to my place to see my room all messed up with pile of clothes and clothes and clothes. I was lying on top of them, exhausted and about to cry at any moment.

"What's wrong Ana?"

"I have to go to meet Christian in fifteen minutes and I have nothing to wear." Saying that, tears finally sprang to my eyes.

Kate started laughing as she came forward. "Katherine Kavanagh, to the rescue."

In less than seven minutes I was ready to meet Christian with my hair done, dressed properly and, on Kate's suggestion, my body sprinkled with perfume that Jose had gifted me. _Seriously? I mean I'm going to meet my boyfriend with my body sprayed of the perfume that my ex-boyfriend gifted me! _ I can't help laughing at the irony. Kate wished me all the best and we both went out. She went to hang out with other friends where as I went to meet Christian,

Okay Christian Grey! Here I come!

We saw each other from a distance. He was with a friend when I came to greet him. "Hey!"

"Hi Ana." He greeted me formally then turned to his friend. I guess I'll see you later. With that he turned 180 degrees and we started walking. We talked about the say, the school, and our friends. We even talked about Leila and Jose. Then, we crossed a dark alley where he gently took me and we started hooking up.

So, the day was simply an amazing one. I was happy to have such a normal, okay maybe not so normal, but a happy day. I guess that's one of the advantages of falling in love with Christian Grey!


	10. The Best Day

**This chapter is dedicated to my love. I don't know if you'll ever happen to read this story or this chapter specifically, but i wish i could tell you how much I really love you and how much I value our relation, no matter what it is. I still remember this day very well. It was The Only Best Day of my life ever and I am sure it will always stay The Best ever. I love you for proving me this day to live on and giving me such a wonderful memory. No matter what you decision would be, I will always love you.**

**Thank you all my readers for your tremendous support. Would have been nowhere without you all.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything related to Fifty Shades Trilogy. But i do own this story line.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : THE CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTEXT<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Ana! Hurry up." Kate came up to my desk, jumping up &amp; down. Christian quickly untangled his hand from mine before she could see us. We are a shy type couple when it comes to dating in front of the world.<p>

"Where?" Christian and I asked in sync. I smiled at how much our thoughts were usually on a similar track.

"Oh come on! You guys deaf or what? The teacher just said we have to go downstairs". Kate rolled her eyes at our frowning faces.

"When did she say so?" Christian asked her.

"Like about three minutes ago."

Ah! Then I can understand why I didn't heard announcement. Basically I wasn't paying attention to anything three minutes back except our fingers intertwined together. But I was a bit surprised that Christian hadn't paid any attention either. _Maybe you have the same kind of affect that he has on you. _My sub consciousness suggested me. Sometimes my sub consciousness truly rocks!

"Now come let's not waste time. The career counseling session would be starting any minute." I frowned at that. I didn't want to attend any more of those sessions. They were too boring and they literally sucked.

Christian came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Let's go for a bunk." My face broke into a silly grin after listening to his words. I looked up to Kate in an expecting gesture. We usually understood each other's silent communication.

"Oh okay fine! I'll try my best to cover for you guys." I could tell from her expressions that how hard she was trying to keep her face straight. I turned to Christian and then we stood from our chairs.

We ended up bunking and u into basement again. This time we straightly broke into the second room from left of the corridor. As I walked towards the opposite wall I noticed a huge teacher's table on the end. We walked past around it towards the corner of the room only to find space enough for one.

Before I could react in any way he asked, "Shall we sit down?" His voice could barely hide his feelings rising inside him. However, sitting and making out under a table, the idea seemed simply and extremely irresistible to me. I nodded enthusiastically. We sat down in the congested place, facing each other. I was confused how to proceed now as our sitting positions were quite odd.

Suddenly he came up with an idea. "Uhm, you sit on me!" My eyes widened more than it could ever have. My eyebrows almost touched my hairline.

"Are you sure?" I asked him a little hesitantly. "I think I'm a bit heavier than you might think."

"Hah! Just be quiet on hop on already." He seemed so excited and carefree. Almost childlike. That forced a small giggle from my throat as I carefully sat on his lap. I made sure most of my weight was supported by my legs. Suddenly he placed a hand at my hips and easily lifted me up. After a second he put me down back onto his lap into a more comforting position. My legs were cradled to his torso from right side while my torso was on his right, facing him sideways.

I put my arms around him to prevent from falling. He placed one of his arms at the small of my back. The atmosphere between and around us was visibly changing. My heartbeat quickening, my breathe becoming irregular. It already felt like I'd just come from running a marathon. He was simple gazing me. The intensity of emotions in his eyes burned into my cheeks, making me blush harder under his heart stopping gaze.

That's was it! Like always, I failed to keep up my self control. I inched down to meet his mouth from my own but suddenly he jerked upwards, as if it was him who couldn't control it any longer. His lips crashed onto mine as his lips darted into my mouth.

My hands flew up from his neck to his hair and fisted into them. One of his hands lingered around my breasts as the others one that was at my back shot its way up to nape of my neck. He pulled me closer towards him and soon we were kissing in a way like the bees sucked nectar from flowers. Every part of my body was fused with his. We were so close together, not allowing even a bit of air to pass from in between us. It was really hard to count us as two.

We kissed and kissed until we were both out of breath. He caressed my face with both of his hands and soon I was lost in the sensation. "I'll always protect you, Ana." He whispered to me in the most seductive yet very firm voice ever. "I'll always save you, from everything and anything."

He brought my face close to his and his lips touched my forehead. He planted a very soft and gentle kiss and buried my face into his chest. "I'll never ever let you down." He made his voice promising and the only thing that I could do in the reaction was to wrap my arms around him tightly. I did it while I inhaled his scent. It was so… Christian! Warm, musky, tempting, irresistible. Just like smelling an imported bottle of costly alcohol, only much more addicting and seductive.

"You'll never find a love like this Ana, I promise you that." I was so overwhelmed at his promises. I fought the strong urge of crying but I could feel few tears had already escaped from my eyes. I shook my head ever so slightly so that the tears would shake away from my face. I looked up to finally meet his penetrating gaze. For once, I was lost in the deep rich grey color. It felt like I could straight away see into his soul. I was sure that he could see in mine too.

"Please don't ever ditch me." The words were out of my mouth before I could realize. My voice sounded small and pleading to my own ears. Immediately I was a lot more conscious realizing my slip. I felt too embarrassed. _He must be thinking how desperate I am! UGGHHH!_

I looked down to guard my expressions as I waited for him to turn his face into disgust or laugh it off at my face. But neither did come up. Instead what he did was totally unexpected. He brought his thumb the burning intensity of his gaze as he spoke each and every word very firmly. "Of course not! How can I do that? I won't be able to live with myself with that. I can never ever think of that, Ana. Ever!"

That was more than enough for me to feel like I'm h the happiest person ever in this universe or any other. I decided he needs a reward to be given for loving me so much. I leaned down to him as kissed him as softly as I could. But all my efforts evaporated when his teeth bit my tongue gently. As the kiss deepened, my hands automatically roamed down to his chest as I opened the buttons of his shirt. He mirrored my actions by opening my shirt.

I was sitting on his lap so I could very assuringly feel his growing erection indicating how badly he wants me. My other free hand went down and felt h is erection. It was the first time that I was actually feeling someone's erection. Part of me was scared to do so. But my inner goddess was thrilled at this action. He stopped kissing me, giving me a chance to breathe. His lips still lingered on mine. He brought both his hands upwards and forced my head slightly downwards.

His lips left mine and slowly travelled their way down to my neck, leaving a trail of fire behind on my skin as they went down. He kissed and the sucked a small and sensitive part of my neck. My inner goddess almost on the verge of heart failure out of enthusiasm. Slowly his mouth made his way even down. One of his hands came along as he pushed down the cup of my bra downwards. Without any delay, he took one of my breasts in his mouth and his tongue began nibbling around its tip.

A small moan threatened to escape from my mouth as he sucked me harder. I gritted my teeth together to prevent any type of sound letting out.

He stopped after a while, only to restart the sweet assault with my other breath. This time I failed to keep my mouth shut and small moans escaped my mouth now and then.

After some moments of kissing, we simply sat holding each other at that very spot. Still as a statue. My one of the hand was caressing his soft chest and then I could simply not resist kissing on the left his side. Where his heart, no, where my heart stays. I bent down and planted a quick little peck on his chest. He was watching me very intently when I looked up. He smiled at me the smile that could light up the whole city.

We sat there together for hours and kissed several times till the session ended. After that we left for our classes. When I reached home, I could still smell his scent on me and my clothes.

His scent... that lasted for hours in my clothes and for days in my heart. Yes I was damn sure that I was in love with Christian Grey and he was in love with me, Ana Steele.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKS A LOT FOR READING. PLEASE KEEP SUPPORTING ME LIKE THIS.<strong>


	11. Insecurities

**Honestly I wasn't very happy with such a low response for my previous chapter. Please review or show any type of sign so that I know that you're enjoying my writing. Thank you all.**

**P.S : I really love my Christian Grey ;)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing related to Fifty Shades Trilogy but I do own this plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Okay! That's not a good sign Ana. Don't pick it up. Please, please, please don't pick it up.<em>

My sub consciousness was nudging me again and again. My intuitions were screaming warning inside my head. But me being Ana, I decided against everything.

I stared at the Caller ID of my buzzing phone for one more second before I slid my thumb to the Green side. My throat felt too dry to speak anything. I cleared it with an audible sound.

"Hey Leila! What's up?" _Keep the conversation short! Keep the conversation short!_

"Hey Ana! Nothing much. It's been such a long time that we had a chat you know."

"Yeah I know. I was quiet busy actually. Unpacking the stuff and completing all the pending work." _I said KEEP THE CONVERSATION SHORT ANA. STOP BABBLING OVER._

"Oh yes. I totally get that. So how was your trip?"

"Mmm… It was fine."

Leila paused for a second. She was one of my close friends so of course she knew better. I crossed my two fingers, hoping that she wouldn't catch on my lie.

"Just fine Ana? That's not very much like you."

"Yeah well it was really nice, quiet amazing." _The best actually. You know why? Because Christian Grey is mine now._

"Aww that's cool." _Warning alert Warning alert! When any girl uses guy type words such as 'cool', it means something is up._

"Yeah I know. So how's everything going with you?"

"Everything's great so far. It's just the Math that's killing me."

I chuckled, "Hah! Well I'm lucky in that case that I'm not having Math. I see Christian swearing all the time at how bad it is." I bit my tongue realizing my mistake. My sub consciousness was eyeing at me like it would kill me anytime.

"Oh I forgot, how's Christian these days? He doesn't talk much to me either."

"Yeah he's great. Really happy these days" _Better off without you. _"You know his back to back coaching and all. He doesn't talk much to anyone these days.

"Oh! But I see you guys roaming around all the time together." I could hear a bitter tone in her voice when she said so. Maybe it was my imagination, but I was enjoying it.

"Of course he digs out time for me. I'm his best friend right?"

"But you just said he doesn't talk much to anyone these days." Her tone was almost accusing. Almost.

"Oh come on Leila, I don't come in that _anyone_ now do I?" I tried my best not to smug while saying so.

"Ahan, is anything going on between you guys?"

"What? What you mean by that?" I kept my tone noticeably extra cautious so that she notices my fakeness.

"Ana…"

"What?" Again, my voice was a pitch higher than it should have been. "Uhm listen I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay?" _Come on girl, just call upon my obvious lie already._

"No please wait. I needed to talk you something!

"What?" Somehow I felt that this was the moment I'd been dreading from all this time.

"Uhh… Nothing just forget it."_Oh, so reverse psychology now? Fine, bring it on!_

"Okay. First you decide whether you have to tell or not, then call me. Okay now bye Leila. See ya at school."

"No please wait Ana. I needed to talk you something about Christian."

"What about him?"

"Well actually I wanted to talk to him. But he is so busy these days. I feel like he's ignoring me."

"Maybe, maybe not. He doesn't talk much about you. Do you want me to convey any message to him?" I could feel a very evil smile creeping up to my face.

"No. Actually I had a talk with Jose, about what I've decided to say to Christian and he became so furious on me that why I'm going on in that matter again? So, I have decided to straight away just tell it to Christian whatever I'm having in my mind."

"What matter? What again? What have you decided to say? What makes Jose so furious about it?"

"Because Jose is my friend and he wants good for me. According to him what I've decided to do isn't the right thing."

"What have you decided to do?" Now I can sense my tone getting naturally cautious. Warning screaming was back in my head again.

"I've decided to talk to Christian."

"About what Leila?"

She paused for a second or so. It seemed too dramatic to me. "I can't tell you that Ana. You're smart. You can figure it out yourself. Anyways I'll catch you up later. Bye, see ya at school."

I could feel her smug from the other side of the phone as she disconnected my call. Not bothering to listen to my response. It didn't matter though as I was too stunned to speak up anything.

_That bitch! She backfired my own game at me. Ughh! _Now when she said I can figure it out myself, it means that whatever it was, it's very obvious. And by that obviousness it means, that she is going to confess Christian her feeling. She is gonna ask him to be with her together again. My eyes and mouth widened at this horrible realization. And she wanted me to know it. _What a bloody arrogant bitch!_

I could feel salty water filling my vision as the hot tears rolled down my face. _Don't be stupid Christian would leave you for her. _My sub consciousness tried to calm me down. _He promised. He promised he wouldn't ditch you right?_

Exactly! Now do I realize how this makes things even worse. I knew he would not leave me for her now. But for what reason? Because he loves me more than Leila? Or because he made me a promise?

The second reason knocked off all the breath from my lungs. It was worse than him leaving me. If he really doesn't have feelings for me then why should I compel him to stay with me? That means I'll let him go. That means he'll leave me. From either of the sides, the situation didn't seem to be in my favor at all.

Suddenly my phone buzzed again with the ringtone 'Crazy in Love'. I smiled at it as I eagerly picked up the phone. "Hey"

"Hey. What ya doing?"

"Uhm…" _Worrying over the fact that you might leave me for you ex girlfriend. _"Nothing much, how was your day?"

"What's wrong?" God! Why does he has to know me so well to call upon my lies!

"Nothing, why?"

"You sound a little low." He was getting suspicious. I could tell it from his voice.

"Oh yeah.. I'm having a bad throat today. That's all." My voice wasn't sounding convincing even to my own ears. I knew he had me.

"Ana…!"

"Leila called me!" Better speak the truth on phone than speaking it face to face. I don't want him to see my burning expressions out of jealousy. That would be just too embarrassing.

"Okay, what she said?" Straight forward as usual! That's one of thing I love about Christian. We both are so much straight forward that we communicate in the most honest and frank way. So I told him everything from start to end of what Leila said to me. He listened were patiently and finally when I finished he asked me, "So what do we do now?"

"Well that's you decision, you decide what you have to do." Jeez! Why do I sound so depressed?

"Ohh come on Ana that's not my decision. That's our decision! Whatever you say I'll do that." _Aww_ _Christian! I love you!_

"Of course if you ask me I'll say do not call her and do not pick her calls either."

"That's it then! I'll do that."

"Christian you really don't have to do what I say. You know you have your free will."

"I know but whatever you want, I want that too. So that's _my _final decision."

"Well okay then. But I wanna ask you something. I know now that you're not gonna go back to her but why? Is it because you're over her or because you promised me?" _Or because you love me! Please say this one is the reason._

"Look Ana, if it wasn't for you, I might have considered it for a minute but then too I wouldn't have gone back to her because she left me once. Maybe she could do that again. And why should I even think about going to her when I have you? You're all that I need. I love you, Ana!"

"I love you too Christian." I needed to control my tear ducts. They produce so many tears these days.

"Well, so I'm seeing you here right?"

"In less than 10 minutes." With that I disconnected the phone. I brushed the comb through my hair swiftly, put some mascara, licked my lips and sprayed the perfume that Jose had gifted me. The one Christian really liked.

After eight minutes, I was at our deiced destination that was a block away from my home as well as his coaching classes. I was two minutes early and he was late as usual.

He arrived after seven minutes. I was ready to scream all over him. I hated when people arrived late. I was strictly very punctual. But when he showed up, my anger evaporated in flames. He was wearing a blackish brown plain t-shirt. And he looked simply mouth watering to me. I guess a better word for description would be 'sexy'.

"Hey" Only he himself would know that how he possesses the talent of turning me on simply by one word. I could feel my cheeks burning already as hot blood rose in them.

"Hey!" I was suddenly very shy in front of him. Oh what he does to me!

We walked and talked till we found a suitable spot. He turned towards me, his eyes suddenly very hungry. Without any warning his mouth roughly landed up on mine and passion finally consumed us.

After half an hour or so, when were both running out of breaths we decided to call it a night and go home. He walked me to my block and gave me a quick peck on my lips before separating his hand from mine reluctantly.

I reached home grinning from ear to ear. I drank some water and it wasn't till then why I sensed a little burning sensation somewhere near my upper lip. I skipped to powder room and saw my reflection in the mirror. I was dead stopped in my tracks from what I saw in the reflection.

There was a very fine pinkish-brown line forming just a little above my upper lip. I took some hot water in my hand and gently applied it gently on the wound. As I rubbed the water against it, the line visibly changed from pinkish-brown to brownish-red. I stopped rubbing the water at once. Christian and his wilderness! I was furious beyond anything.

Just inspecting absent mindedly I lifted my upper lip and twisted it upwards so I could see the inner walls of my upper lip. I was horrified to see what I saw. There were even more fine lines and little cuts indicating as if someone had specifically dug his teeth into my lip. I couldn't remember anything like that happening. Though I do remember him kissing me on and on and grazing my lips with his teeth and how I was badly wanting him to keep doing it.

But this was beyond tolerance. My inner goddess was performing headstand inside my head in excitement. Yes, that's the only place where I can perform headstands. My sub consciousness was thoroughly disgusted as I kept looking at the damage from the intense kiss by Christian Grey.

I was filled both with rage and uncontrollable desire as I stared at myself in the mirror. I could see my eyes wild with both anger and sensuality at this intolerable yet sexy act of Christian Grey. I was, once again, fucked up in my own fifty shades!

* * *

><strong>Please review. You swear of the Red Room of Pain!<strong>


	12. Desires

**Sorry for the delay! Belated Merry Christmas to all of you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian<strong>: Anyone there?

**Ana**: No, sorry it's just me :P

**Christian: **Ha! How are you?

**Ana: **Crackers Crackers everywhere, no air to breathe! I'm hiding under my blanket!

**Christian**: Why you so afraid of crackers? Go out and see the sparkling sky. I love the sight I'm watching right now.

**Ana**: Then keep loving it but don't expect me to love it. Anyways crackers are so lucky that I'm afraid of them. There are only few things in world that I'm scared of. Crackers is one of them ;)

**Christian: **But when I'm with you, you don't need to be scared right?

**Ana: **Yes! But right now you're not here, so I'm scared.

**Christian:** I am there with you. You can feel my presence with you, always.

**Ana: **Oh yes I definitely can! Specially under my upper lip! I can definitely feel your teeth's presence -_-

**Christian: **I said I'm sorry for that. I'm really sorry.

**Ana: ** Well you are forgiven so don't worry! Anyways I like it rough too ;)

**Christian: **Rough huh? ;)

**Ana: **Uhmm, I mean the kiss!

**Christian: **I know ;) But tell me something?

**Ana: **Yeah say?!

**Christian: **Are you too sensitive? Or have I got some Vampire teeth?

**Ana: **Bwahahahahahahaahahah!

**Christian: **I'm serious!

**Ana: **Well, I'm not sensitive but however my skin is! So no you don't have any Vampire teeth. Chillax :D

**Christian: **I'm missing you so much. Wish you were here right now.

_Awwww Grey! I miss you too. _I closed my chatting app and dialed his number. It seemed to ring on forever but nobody picked it up. After a few rings I disconnected it and reopened the chatting app. Christian was still online, waiting for my reply.

**Ana: **Hey I called you! Why you didn't pick up?!

**Christian: **What? You called me? Why?

**Ana: **Because you said you missing me! So I thought I'll call you and have a chat!

**Christian: **Oh god you know my phone is kept in dad's room. Thank heaven he didn't pick it up.

**Ana:** Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know. But then how come you're chatting with me right now?

**Christian: **Through laptop! Duh!

**Ana: **Ohh! Really thank heaven he didn't pick it up. It would have been so embarrassing!

**Christian: **Worse, your love would have been hanged then.

**Ana: **Don't worry I would have come and saved you. Don't you know? I'm a super woman :P

**Christian: **Yeah sure! Then we both would have died together if you'd come here.

**Ana: **That would have been better no? Then we could have gone to heaven, where no one would disturb us! ;)

**Christian: **Yeah that's not a bad idea! I actually loved it! But it's too bad that now the opportunity has been missed L

**Ana: **Oh don't worry! Wait, I'll call on your phone once again ;)

**Christian: **HEY NO! DON'T ! I WAS JUST KIDDING!

**Ana: **Hahaha! Lol, I know that ;) Was just pulling your leg :P

**Christian: **Phew! You got me there!

**Ana: **I've always got you stupid :*

**Christian: **Yes my sweetheart. My sexy hot girl, I gotta go now. Bye! Goodnight, dream of me ;)

**Ana: **What? Noooo! Uggghhhh that's bad L Bye goodnight. Love you :* :*

**Christian: **Love you too! :* :*

**Christian Grey is offline now.**

**You are offline now.**

I pulled the blankets up, put my phone of the table and slept with a big smile on my face. As usual, I dreamt of Christian Grey!

The week passed on happily. I was on the seventh cloud, always dancing in my mind. I passed by different classrooms as I headed for my own. I could see other eyeing me with mysterious glances, wondering why I was so happy today, but I avoided them as I went down the corridor delightfully.

Someone suddenly came out of the classroom I was just passing by and banged into me. I was too much into my dreamy world to notice the door opening and so I lost my balance and we both fell onto the floor together.

"OW! Jesus, what ya doing Ana?"

"Oops! I'm so sorry Leila! Are you hurt somewhere?"

"I guess I'm fine! But we need to get up. Ana, untangle your legs from mine. ANA!"

"Oh yeah what? Yeah yeah."It took us a moment and then we were both on our feet. Examining ourseleves and each other too.

"You okay Ana?"

"I'm okay? No way. I'm grrreattt!"

"Well I can see that. You look quiet radiant today?"

"Is that so? Maybe I feel very radiant too. Anyways I gotta go, I'm late for the class and Christian might be wondering where I am. Catch you later Leila!"

"Uhh Bye! Catch you later." I could feel her stunned and off-enthusiastic voice as I hurried for my English class. There, Christian was sitting at our usual place and looking out of the door, probably waiting for someone. As soon as I entered, I saw his frown vanish and replaced with relief, then with a heart aching smile. It took me a moment to realize that it was me whom he had been waiting for.

I happily walked to the desk and took my seat beside him. The teacher entered and started reading the text. We were reading _The Canterville Ghost. _No wonder the horror satire was as much interesting to me as a burnt vegetable dish. Still I tried to keep up to the lectures and pin down notes wherever necessary.

Someone entered from the door, a late comer. The teacher eyes him as if the poor guy was an international criminal. Yet she let him in who took the seat behind us. It took him a moment to realize what was going on in the class and then as the teacher begun again, he tapped me from behind.

"Ana, please can I borrow your book? I'm already late and is she finds out I'm having no book either, she'll kill me." The guy whispered in a pleading voice. I took pity on him and passed him my copy of the novel. Then I turned front to share the book with Christian.

If it would have been any other class, where the text book wasn't the size of my palm or where the lectured wouldn't have been boring, I would have never felt so turned on.

It was as if someone pushed on the switch and I could instantly feel the current that flew between our less than an inch closer bodies, the heat radiating from within him, the high intoxicating addictive scent of his perfume. I felt like a moth attracted to flame.

I tried my best to keep my eyes of the book. I could feel hot blood rising in my cheeks. The teacher kept going on and on. After a few minutes, Christian raised his hand from where it was resting on his thigh and brought it up very very slowly. I turned to see what he was doing as his hand came closer to my face. I thought he was going to caress my cheek or my lips. I was about to object and remind him that we're in classroom when his long slender finger help my chin and he gave it a gentle tug there, causing me to release my lower lip that I was biting without even knowing.

"Don't do that. It makes me want to bite it too. And we're in classroom remember?"

I gasped loudly as his hand settled back down under the desk. But instead of keeping it on his thigh, he kept it on mine. I tried to concentrate back on the text book but it was practically impossible when my thigh was burning up under his touch. Which one, I had too much on my mind to notice that. I felt my breathe pacing down into slow audible breaths while my heart was beating crazily. As if there was a train it had to catch.

I didn't dare to turn my eyes away from the book and kept staring at one point of the text. After putting all my power into my eyes, I was finally able to read the word I had been staring from past half an hour or so. _Violent kisses. _Was the fate teasing me or something? I felt too angry and turned on and hilarious and hungry from desires, all at the same time. I was being in my own fifty shades. God, how does he has this affect on me?

Then as if he could read my mind and decided to tease me more, his hand started travelling up & down my thigh. His fingers brushing the skin under my skirt ever so smoothly. I stopped breathing. It was a battle for me to keep my head down and keep looking into the book. His fingers traveled up my thigh once more but this time didn't go down again. This time he brushed his fingers across and towards my inner thigh. Shivering pleasure ran down my spine as he continued his new sensual assault into a classroom full with students and a teacher.

His fingers were about to reach the place that was already set on fire when the bell rang making me jump and him quickly removing his hand away from me. Teacher went out and students started dispersing. It was then that I realized I hadn't been breathing and let out a long deep breath. I would have almost fainted then and there but suddenly Christian grabbed my hand hard and yanked me upwards. I realized he was already standing and waiting for me to stand too. As I did so, he started walking away, pulling me along with him.

I was too dazed to ask him anything or even notice where we were going. All my sensed came back to me when my back was almost roughly slammed into a wall and the next moment Christian's mouth was on mine. I kissed him back desperately, our breaths fusing into each other and arms clasping each other tightly. So tightly that it would definitely leave marks behind. But there was no pain, all that was there was this burning hunger in both of us.

We were exploring into the desire of each other, into the passion of each other, into the intensity of each other. We were so lost into each other that no one of noticed when the door bursted open up and someone stood into the darkness watching us.

We both parted away from each other to see the person walking towards us and paused for a moment at the switch board. The lights turned on and I was blinded!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! Please Review<strong>


End file.
